


the dream

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [95]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comforting, F/F, Nightmares, Pidgezavi, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Pidge has another nightmare.





	the dream

_ Galra soldiers everywhere they went. _

 

_ Screaming. _

 

_ Blood. _

 

_ Children crying and beginning for mercy, crying for their parents, only for the pools of blood to grow larger after a shot, and then silence. _

 

_ No more crying. _

 

_ Pidge stood still on the battlefield, paralyzed. She couldn’t move. _

 

_ The fight was going on at every angle, she was in the middle. _

 

_ And they were losing. _

 

_ People lost their lives, begged her for help, but she couldn’t move. _

 

_ Couldn’t move. _

 

_ She got sucked into an abyss that transformed into an endless void, filled with just crying, and the dead victims blaming her for their deaths. _

 

_ She was a paladin. She should have even able to save them. _

 

_ She was useless… _

 

_ She was… _

  
  
  
  


“NO!”

 

Pidge sat up in her bed, heart beating all the way up to her throat. She was shaking, and realized she was covered in cold sweat, making her pajamas stick to her skin.

 

She was…

 

Not on a battlefield…

 

“Katie?”

 

Pidge looked at her left and saw a confused Nadia who was rubbing her eyes. She had woken her up again, she always did when she screamed.

 

“Sorry Nadia, I had another nightmare.”

 

She nodded, before placing her hand on Pidge’s back, carefully patting her, a technique that always calmed Pidge, and made her realize that she no longer was a soldier, that the world was safe, and that she was laying in bed next to her girlfriend.

 

“It’s okay. Just breathe. I know it’s hard.”

 

Nadia really did know, she still had those dreams as well, but no way near as often as Pidge, who had seen thousands of more horrible things during her years as a paladin than Nadia had as an MFE pilot. Nadia couldn’t imagine, and she didn’t want to either. But she knew she had to be there for her when the haunted memories tried to break her.

 

She would always be there and care for Pidge.

 

She loved her, after all.

 

As Pidge’s breathing finally slowed down, she gave her a comforting smile, never letting go of their eye contact.

 

“How are you feeling Katie?”

 

“A bit better… but I had the battlefield dream again. I don’t know if I can sleep more.”

 

Nadia nodded.

 

“Okay. Do you want to watch a movie? You pick.”

 

“Thanks Nadia, you’re the best.”


End file.
